


Beautiful Dragon

by mothermalfoy (slytherinxravenclaw)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, Dom Harry, M/M, Multi, Nice Blaise, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Smut, Top Blaise, Top Harry, sad draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinxravenclaw/pseuds/mothermalfoy
Summary: Draco hasn't been the same since the war ended, Blaise is willing to try anything, even sharing him with Harry Potter.





	Beautiful Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Draco/Blaise/Harry is like one of my secret favs. Characters aren't mine. You know the deal. All rights belong to JKR

After the war, Blaise Zabini had no misconceptions about his life and his place in the Magical world. He had seen how ugly and horrible things could get, though he’d done his best to stay out of it. His boyfriend had not been so lucky, and helping Draco Malfoy pick up the pieces of his shattered world had been a harrowing process for Blaise. The months after the war had been the longest of their lives, but Blaise was confident that now back in school everything had returned to normal, or as normal as it could be all things considered.

To Blaise’s dismay, however, Draco was morose, his boyfriend had fallen into something of a depression following his house arrest over the summer, in which Blaise had managed to sneak into the Manor to help lift his boyfriend’s spirits. He had a sneaking suspicion he understood the cause of Draco’s distress, whatever else the blond wanted to admit Blaise knew his boyfriend better than almost anyone else knew Draco Malfoy. They’d been together since fifth year, and over the course of the last nearly three years, Blaise had learned the better part of Draco’s secrets. Including his secret love of one Harry Potter. Not that Blaise faulted him this. Harry _was_ rather handsome, and charming, and Blaise had actually gotten to know him a bit during classes this year and were he a better man Blaise thought he might have been willing to step aside for Harry. He would have done anything to see Draco happy again. As it was, the thought of sharing Draco had never occurred to him.

Blaise’s salvation, came in the form of none other than Pansy Parkinson, though hadn’t it always? Who was currently dating Hermione and Luna respectively. Luna was simultaneously in a relationship with Ginny Weasley and the four could often be found lying by the lake, merely enjoying each other’s company.

“How do you do it Pans?” Blaise asked. Blaise knew himself well enough to know that while he loved Draco and wanted desperately for him to be happy, Blaise was not good at _sharing_ his boyfriend. Even the thought of another man touching him made Blaise’s blood boil. Still, he’d given a great deal of thought to it being Harry that touched Draco and he could _almost_ picture it without feeling too annoyed.

Pansy merely eyed her friend. “It’s simple really,” she said and somehow Blaise doubted that. “Hermione and I fell in love, Luna and Ginny fell in love. Hermione and I both were in love with Luna, and we all had a very _very_ long talk. We decided that for us, after what we’d all been through, the more love, the better. Luna offers me things that Hermione can’t, and Ginny offers Luna things that neither Hermione nor I can. We all offer each other something unique, and we all offer each other friendship.” Blaise considered this. He and Potter _had_ become friends, much to Draco’s immense displeasure. Blaise knew it was all an act, Draco insisted on keeping up, but he wondered what Draco could get from Harry that he couldn’t from himself. “You considering adding someone to you and Draco?” Pansy asked sagely. It seemed dating Hermione _and_ Luna had rubbed off on Pansy.

“Perhaps,” Blaise replied cryptically. Pansy merely nodded and patted his shoulder.

“Well darling, it’s best to talk it out with the parties involved. Making this work is _all_ about communication.” Blaise snorted. _Slytherin’s and communication? How did Pansy do it?_ “I know, I loathe the word too, but darling, I know what you’re thinking. If you want to make Draco happy, you _have_ to talk to him.”

Blaise worried his lower lip and nodded. “I know.”

“In the meantime, I’ll speak to Hermione about the boy wonder,” she said with a laugh.

“How did you…”

“Oh please. You think you’re the only one who knows Draco’s been in love with Potter since first year? Worst kept secret in the house. Even _Goyle_ knew,” she said. Blaise frowned at that. “Chin up darling, he loves you too. More than he’ll ever be able to communicate of course. Years of being a WASP raised under Lucius’s thumb. You know better than anyone how uptight he can be,” Blaise sighed, he _did_ know. But under that, was the person he really knew his boyfriend to be. Someone who was fiercely loving, passionate, and surprisingly everything his pureblood upbringing tried to stamp out. Few people had seen this side of Draco. It was difficult for the blond to show his sensitive side at the best of times, but Blaise loved him, _ice prince_ and all.

“Right,” Blaise took a deep breath. The first step was to speak with Potter. Something told him he’d be more reasonable than Draco would.

* * *

“Are you out of your mind?” Harry demanded. Blaise frowned. _Perhaps not then._ “Malfoy hates me! Besides, why would you want to share him, with me of all people?”

Blaise frowned, “Potter,” Harry merely gave him a dark look and Blaise corrected himself. “At the risk of being a Slytherin stereotype attempting to manipulate you, I believe Draco _needs_ you. You can help him in ways I simply can’t,” Blaise _hated_ admitting it, especially to Harry Potter of all people, but he’d been giving it increasingly more thought since his conversation with Pansy and he’d come the realization it was true. Harry could understand things about what Draco went through during the war in a way that Blaise just couldn’t.

Harry gave him a hard look now. “What could I _possibly_ offer Draco Malfoy that you as his boyfriend couldn’t?”

Blaise sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Understanding.” Harry looked incredulous at that, but Blaise merely continued. “Draco lived with Voldemort in his home for almost two years. I can’t _possibly_ imagine what that was like. I watched my boyfriend go from a vibrant, sassy, gorgeous person, to a husk of his former self. By seventh year, he barely let me _touch_ him, let alone take care of him. He was moody and angry, and I was certain I’d lose him forever if I wasn’t careful. I did everything I could to protect him, and help him, and in the end, I spent _months_ after the war putting him back together, and even still, he’s not the same,” Blaise sighed. “I know it’s asking a lot, and it’s not really fair to you, but I just want my boyfriend back,” he said with a pleading look in his eyes that he hoped would convey his desperation.

“I still don’t understand what makes you think _I_ can do anything to help,” Harry said.

Blaise took a deep breath, “I’m going to tell you something, in the strictest confidence, with the understanding that if you tell anyone, Harry Potter, I will not _hesitate_ to hex you so hard, that fighting the Dark Lord will have looked like a day at the beach, do I make myself clear?” Harry swallowed hard and nodded. Blaise leaned in closer to Harry so that his lips were mere centimeters from Harry’s ear. “Draco’s been in love with you since first year,” he said. Harry gasped.

“You’re having me on.”

Blaise snorted, “Potter, I realize we’ve only been friends for a short time, but have you _ever_ known me to lie where my boyfriend is concerned.”

“But you… he…” Harry gestured vaguely at Blaise, who merely smiled despite himself.

“I have no doubts about his feelings for me,” Blaise explained. “But sometimes, you need more than one person.”

“That sounds like something Hermione would say,” Harry said, barely above a whisper.

“She’s been good to my friend Pansy, as has Luna. Look I’m not asking you to agree to a marriage proposal, just… let’s all have a talk.”

“You’d really _share_ Draco like that?” Harry asked. Blaise sighed.

“For him, there isn’t much I wouldn’t do these days,” he admitted. “And anyway, if it works out, I get something out of the deal too.”

“Oh?” Blaise smirked leaning in close to Harry.

“You,” Harry blushed crimson at that, his mouth agape as Blaise stood abruptly and made his way out of the library, leaving a very confused, and very aroused Harry to think about what the Slytherin had just offered. Harry wasn’t sure what to make of it.

* * *

It was a sneak attack, and Draco was furious. Blaise had lured him into their private bedroom in the Slytherin dungeon with the promise of neck kisses and a back massage, only to find the room already occupied by Harry Potter. Blaise shut the door behind him, locking it with a spell that would only answer him, and a silencing charm.

“We should talk,” Blaise said. Draco merely glared, Harry was sitting on the bed. _Their bed,_ he thought mutinously, as Blaise made his way to the chair across from Harry and sat down. Harry pat the side of the bed next to him and Draco glared at the two men.

“What are you playing at?” Draco demanded, giving his boyfriend a betrayed look.

“Harry and I have been talking,” Blaise said.

“So it’s _Harry_ now is it?” Draco asked, refusing to back down no matter how petulant he sounded.

“Draco, please sit down,” Blaise said kindly. Draco glared.

“Don’t tell me what to do,” he hissed.

“Draco,” Harry said more firmly. “Sit. Now!” Draco opened his mouth to argue, instead shutting it instantly and moved to take a seat on the bed beside Harry. Blaise merely watched in amazement.

“Oh I already like this,” he said with a mischievous gleam in his eye.

“Like what?” Draco pouted. Harry turned to him, slowly reaching for one of his hands, though they were still folded firmly against his chest, with some amount of effort Harry wrenched one of Draco’s hands away and held it in his own. Draco’s breath hitched at the contact, and he looked up into Harry’s green eyes. They were so earnest and beseeching though what they were looking for Draco wasn’t sure. Turning, Draco looked at Blaise who was watching them with a faint smile. Draco rose an eyebrow at that.

“We’ve been talking,” Blaise said again. “And we believe we have a mutually beneficial relationship for the three of us.”

“Oh?” Draco asked. Draco turned back to the raven-haired man who had somehow slipped closer, Draco swallowed, their faces were so close that Draco knew that if he leaned in he could _finally_ kiss this annoying Gryffindor prat, but… Blaise. Draco pulled himself away.

“Draco,” Harry said, in that firm tone again that made Draco want to comply with whatever was being asked of him. He was compelled to look at Harry again. “You understand the relationship Pansy, Hermione, and Luna have, yes?”

“I’m not a child Potter, I think I grasp…” he paused, then turned to Blaise. “You can’t seriously think… _with him?”_ he tried to sound more incredulous than he felt but Blaise merely gave his boyfriend a look. Their ability to communicate without words was legendary in the house.

“Draco, I think we both know you’ve wanted Harry for…”

“Have you two entirely lost your minds?” Draco demanded, standing up fast. “Potter hates me! And the feeling is mutual. We’re not even friends let alone,” he shuddered for emphasis.

“Sit down!” Harry commanded again, and against his own will, Draco complied. _Bugger!_ “That’s why we’re here,” he explained. “To hammer out the finer details. Because shocking though this may be, Draco, I don’t hate you. And I know you don’t hate me, and I _definitely_ don’t hate Blaise.” Draco huffed.

“So why don’t you two run off together?” he said with a pout. Blaise sighed, as he moved to slip to Draco’s other side.

“Because, we want _you,_ dragon.”

“D—don’t call me by cute pet names as if this isn’t some deal to get me to agree to let you shag Harry Potter,” he said. Blaise gave him a look again.

“Darling. You do realize that you’ll be shagging him too. Or rather, being shagged by, since I think we both know how you much prefer to…” Draco glared standing up again.

“Oh no, if you think I’m bottoming for Harry sodding Potter you can bloody think again!” he shouted. Blaise raised an eyebrow.

“Draco, I hate to do this, but how many times while we’ve been fucking have you called out Potter’s name?” Harry looked taken aback by this. Draco flushed furiously. “You talk in your sleep you know. Or moan rather, I always know when it’s a Potter-related dream too, because you whine in that way of yours, and Salazar does it make me hard. I’ve watched you in your sleep, on your hands and knees, getting fucked by an invisible Harry Potter, so _you’ll forgive me_ if I don’t believe your argument about not wanting to bottom for anyone.” Draco huffed, folding his arms across his chest again, as Blaise reached out an arm and pulled Draco into his lap. “Think of it this way darling, now you can have two men taking care of you,” he whispered, kissing over his neck. Draco groaned. He wanted to continue to be contrary just to prove to himself that he didn’t _really_ want this. That he hadn’t _always_ wanted it. But dammit if Blaise didn’t know him better than he knew himself most days.

“Wait,” Draco said after a moment. Blaise stilled his lips, and Draco sighed. “What if you end up loving each other more than me?” he asked, barely above a whisper. Harry looked taken aback at that. He hadn’t expected such a raw and emotional question from Draco. Blaise merely kissed Draco’s cheek in response.

“We won’t, dragon. I promise,” he said. Draco looked between the two of them, for a brief moment, then turned to Blaise.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” he asked, nervously. Blaise smiled at his boyfriend.

“I’ve given this a great deal of thought my darling and _yes,_ I’m very okay with this. Harry will be good for you.”

“And you,” Draco turned to Harry now, who had been mostly quiet. “You think you can handle me?” Harry merely smirked, and leaned towards Draco, grabbing his tie to drag him closer so that their faces were mere centimeters away once more.

“Never had trouble before,” he said cheekily. Draco gasped as their lips pressed together. Then he felt Blaise’s lips back on his neck, and Draco was certain he’d died and gone to heaven.

“Oh Merlin,” he purred.

Blaise picked Draco up and put him in Harry’s lap, before coming to stand behind him, his lips barely leaving Draco’s neck for more than a moment. Draco groaned at the sensations. Harry’s lips against his, Blaise’s lips against his throat, both Harry and Blaise’s hard lengths rubbing against his arse and lower back respectively. Blaise was removing Draco’s tie, while Harry worked on his buttons, the two moving in tandem like some well-oiled sex machine as if this wasn’t the first time they’d done this. Briefly, Draco wondered if they _had_ done this before without him, but the thought was washed away, as Harry leaned down to attack his collarbone, and Draco moaned, arching into the sensations attacking him from all sides.

“Harry,” he groaned. “Blaise. Oh gods, please,” he whined. Blaise grinned.

“Please what?” Harry asked, in that tone that just made Draco writhe on his lap.

“I need, you,” Draco whimpered. “Gods, fuck me.” Blaise had worked off his shirt and Draco was all but bouncing on Harry’s lap now for some friction. Harry gripped Draco’s hips tight, stilling him and dragging a whine from the blond that went straight to Harry’s cock. Blaise smirked.

Harry grinned and pulled them further onto the bed. With a wave, all three of their clothes vanished, and Draco gasped.

“Fuck Potter, that was hot,” Blaise said, as he climbed onto the bed, and kissed Harry firmly on the lips. Draco moaned at the sight.

“Please will someone fuck me?” he demanded, though it came out as more of a whine. Harry laughed. Blaise grinned and climbed so he was behind Draco and hissed in his ear.

“Why don’t you be a good dragon and get Harry nice and wet while I eat you open for him?” Blaise said. Draco nodded, and Blaise pushed on his back so Draco was bent over, his arse in the air, as he took Harry’s cock eagerly into his mouth. Harry groaned, his fingers finding Draco’s blond hair easily as Blaise stared at Draco’s perfectly round, pale arse. “So beautiful dragon,” he said leaning down to bury his face in Draco’s arse. Draco moaned around the cock in his mouth, and Harry thrust up into the warmth of it, fucking his mouth as Blaise ate out his arse, and fucked him with his tongue, just like Draco liked. Draco bounced on his tongue, moaning louder around Harry’s cock. Harry groaned, pulling Draco off him a moment later.

“Fuck, you’re good at that,” Harry said. Draco looked very proud of himself. “Maybe you should give Blaise a little taste so I can get a taste of that sweet arse,” Harry said. It wasn’t _quite_ a request, though Draco could do nothing more but oblige, as he turned so that his arse was now in Harry’s face and his own face was between Blaise’s legs. Draco’s mouth watered at the sight, and he bent down licking a long strip up Blaise’s cock as Harry’s tongue delved into his arse. Draco moaned, arching into Harry’s lips. “Gods you’re delicious,” Harry said as he devoured Draco’s hole. Draco whined as he sucked Blaise harder. Blaise moaned.

“Think he might come just from your tongue in his arse?” Blaise asked. Harry smirked, offering Draco’s arse a spank. Draco moaned, slamming his arse against Harry’s mouth. Blaise chuckled. “I think that’s a yes.”

Harry hummed against his arse and the vibration nearly made Draco come. “I’d _love_ to hear you beg for it baby,” Harry said. Blaise chuckled.

“Who knew the boy-who-lived was so kinky?” he said.

Harry smirked, “Something about having two Slytherin’s in your bed will bring that out in you,” he said. Blaise grinned. “Sit up now Draco. I want you fully sitting on my face, riding me, and begging me to let you come,” he said. Draco moaned but did as he was told, moving so that he was sitting on Harry’s face, and rode his tongue, as Blaise merely watched. Draco groaned, riding Harry’s tongue, and earning himself a spank when all he did was moan. Draco whimpered.

“Oh Salazar, Harry, please. Please let me come,” he whined. Harry shook his head and Blaise smirked.

“You can beg better than that baby,” he said, sucking on Draco’s neck. Draco whimpered.

“Please, Harry, Blaise, please, I need it sooo bad,” he whined. Harry merely doubled his efforts, holding his hips tight as he sucked on his hole and twirled his tongue in as deep as it could go. Draco nearly screamed, babbling incoherently as he begged. “Fuck, so good. Please let me come, I’ll be a good dragon, please, please, please, just let me…” Harry nodded to Blaise, who whispered in Draco’s ear.

“Come for us Dragon,” and with that, Draco moaned, arching his back as he came, fully untouched, still riding Harry’s face. Harry shuddered wiggling his tongue teasingly as Draco came, and came, and came. Draco collapsed, off of Harry’s face with a shudder. Harry merely smirked.

“Did I say you could get off my face?” Harry asked, using that tone of his. Draco whimpered, as Harry’s hand connected with his arse again. Draco shuddered, and Blaise grinned as he rubbed Draco’s back. Harry smiled at them, sitting up, he leaned over to kiss Blaise again, slow, and languid. With another bit of wandless magic, Harry summoned lube. “Think you’re ready to get fucked dragon?” Harry asked. Draco only moaned into the pillow. “Gonna need a yes, babe.”

“Fuuuuck, yes,” Draco whined. Harry grinned, slipping his fingers into Draco’s arse and working them in. Draco moaned and moved to suck Blaise again. Blaise purred his fingers deep in Draco’s hair.

“So beautiful,” Harry said, as he fingered Draco open. “Beautiful dragon,” he whispered, reverently. Draco moaned around Blaise.

“You haven’t even heard the best of his moans,” Blaise said. “Just wait until you’re balls deep inside him,” Draco shuddered at the phrasing when Harry hit his prostate and Draco nearly leaped off the bed.

“Bingo,” Harry grinned, twisting his fingers to ensure he could hit the spot repeatedly. Draco bounced back on Harry’s fingers, riding them desperately. “So eager aren’t we?” Harry asked. Draco merely moaned, and Harry smirked. “You want my cock now?” he asked. Draco nodded, furiously, never taking his lips off of Blaise. “Such a lovely dragon, so eager,” he said, slicking up his length and sliding into Draco easily. Draco whined, and Blaise pulled Draco off his cock and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “You love all this attention don’t you?” Harry asked. Draco nodded, as Harry pounded into him at punishing speeds. “Mmm, gods look at you, so hot the way your tight hole just devours every inch of me.” Draco writhed, whining in that way that Blaise loved, and now Harry loved too. Quickly, Harry had emptied inside him and Draco moaned. He was so close to his own release for the second time when Harry insisted Draco ride Blaise next. Draco moved carefully across the bed, to do as he was told, and sat in Blaise’s lap. Where Harry was hard and rough, Blaise was gentle and slow. Fucking into Draco in deep, slow thrusts, that made Draco arch, as Harry watched them in fascination. He was growing hard again Draco could see, and it was all he could do not to lean over and take Harry into his mouth as Blaise slowly dragged him over the edge.

“Fuck, you’re even more beautiful when you come,” Harry said, tugging at his cock slowly. “Bet you’d look like a masterpiece, covered with it. Draco groaned, and Harry gave Blaise a look. Harry knew Blaise hadn’t come yet. His boyfriend’s release was always first. Blaise slipped out from Draco’s already come filled arse, leaving Draco whining at the loss, as he laid back on the bed. Harry and Blaise stood over him, both stroking themselves eagerly as they stared into Draco’s grey eyes. Harry came first, all of it splashing across Draco’s cheeks, and chin and lips. Blaise came shortly thereafter, covering the rest of his face. Blaise exhaled a breath, as Harry climbed on top of Draco, dragging his fingers through the mess they’d made on Draco’s face, and bringing it to the blond’s lips. Draco lapped at his fingers happily, and Blaise wondered where this kinky, submissive Draco had been all this time. But then, Blaise had never necessarily _tried_ to dominate his boyfriend like Harry had so easily. Harry and Draco kissed again, Harry dragging his tongue across their combined release, and into Draco’s mouth. Blaise shuddered.

When it was all done, Blaise climbed into bed beside the other two, with Draco in the middle. Both, Harry and Blaise, wrapped an arm around him, curling their legs together, as they each held him close. Draco sighed, comforted by the warmth of his two boyfriends.

In a matter of a few days of Harry dominating him in the bedroom, Draco had returned to his normal self in the halls. Laughing, joking, generally being a little shit. Blaise was in love all over again, and now, with Harry beside him, Blaise knew everything was going to be okay.


End file.
